teentitansfan201fandomcom-20200213-history
IG-88's Adventures of My Little Pony Equestria Girls
IG-88's Adventures of MLP: Equestria Girls is an upcoming crossover film directed by TeenTitansFan201. PLOT Following the events of "Magical Mystery Cure", Twilight Sparkle is still fretting about her recent coronation to a Princess as she and her Ponyville friends, along with their Squad Team led by IG-88 and IG-80, as well as Rainbow Dash's boyfriend Todd Wyatt (played by TeenTitansFan201 himself), travel to the Crystal Empire for a royal summit with Princesses Celestia, Luna, and Cadance. There, Sunset Shimmer, a former and bitter student of Princess Celestia, whom is working for The Nostalgia Critic, The AVGN, and the TGWTG Crew, appears through a magic mirror and steals Twilight's crown, one of the Elements of Harmony. In the tussle, the crown falls through the mirror and Sunset follows it through. Princess Celestia informs Twilight and her friends that the mirror leads to a different world, and that Twilight alone must cross over to retrieve it before the portal closes again for thirty moons, or else the Elements of Harmony will no longer protect Equestria. Twilight enters the mirror, with Spike, her dragon assistant, jumping in after her. On the other side, Twilight and Spike themselves transformed into a teenage human girl and dog, respectively, outside of a large school building in an alternate world inhabited by humans. Twilight struggles to adjust to her new body and surroundings, but recognizes several human students resembling her Ponyville friends and sharing their same names: Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash. She quickly befriends them, helping to bridge the animosity that Sunset Shimmer had created between them in the years prior to Twilight's arrival. Meanwhile, Twilight discovers that Fluttershy had found the crown and turned it over to the school principal, a human Celestia, much to the annoyance of Sunset, who wants to use the crown for its magical properties. Twilight decides she must win the crown by competing with Sunset to run for Princess of the Fall Formal, who has won it nearly uncontested for the last three years due to her coercion of the student body. Aided by two other students, human versions of Snips and Snails, Sunset tries sabotaging Twilight's chances by releasing humiliating videos of Twilight behaving like a pony, and later framing her for wrecking the formal decorations in the school gymnasium. However, Twilight's new friends, including Sunset's ex-boyfriend Flash Sentry, help to counter these ploys and improve Twilight's popularity among the students, while also correcting the damage between the various social groups within the school that Sunset had caused. At the formal, Twilight is named the Fall Formal Princess and given the crown, but Sunset steals it. Upon donning the crown, Sunset transforms into a demonic creature and uses her newfound powers to brainwash much of the student body into becoming her army with which to invade Equestria. However, Twilight is able to evoke the Elements' magical powers through her friendship with the others, temporarily giving the six pony-like attributes and reverting Sunset and the rest of the students to normal. Sunset becomes repentant, and Twilight asks her friends to become Sunset's new friends. After the formal, Twilight and Spike say their goodbyes and return to Equestria with the crown, transforming back to their original forms on arrival. Twilight is relieved to be back with her old friends in her original body, and feels more capable of her royal duties.[ TRIVIA Guest Stars for the film include The Cast from Seinfeld, Larry David, Drake and Josh, Parker and Josh, Kenan and Kel, Sheldon Cooper, Walden Schmidt, Leonard, Howard, Penny, Raj, Steve Urkel, Charlie Kelly, Lightning McQueen, Mater, The Winx Club, The Trix, Hades, Loki, Paul Heyman, and Control Freak. IG-86, Gina, and The Teen Titans will not appear in this film due to mission adversaries (As said in the film). It is revealed in the film that Flash Sentry is a musician working for Parlophone Records. It is said that his debut album, Sentryon, was widely acclaimed by critics, especially the hit single Sentryon. Artists that are included in the album as featured artists include Beyonce Knowles, Mary J Blige, Chris Brown, Drake, Rihanna, Pink, Will.i.am, Zedd, Calvin Harris, Patrick Stump, Frank Ocean, Big Sean, Kardinal Offishall, Joell Ortiz, Kelis, Axwell, Jessie J, Fergie, Lil Jon, Daft Punk, Janelle Monae, T-Pain, Madonna, Nate Ruess, and Deadmau5. It is also revealed that Pon3 is working for RCA Records, where she first made her debut as a featured artist for Rihanna's New Album (In which the song is called Take Me Home, a widely acclaimed single which also features rapper Eminem). She is currently working on her first album which will feature the likes of T-Pain, Kanye West, Coldplay, Maroon 5, Pink, and Robin Thicke. The Film will feature special guest cameos by Ashton Kutcher, James Franco, KIm Kardashian, Adam Levine, Sara Bareilles, Joel McHale, Robin Thicke, Jennifer Aniston, Allison Janney, Ben Stiller, Adam Sandler, Kevin James, Jonah Hill, Nicolas Cage, The Rock, John Cena, Seth Rogen, Triple H, Vince McMahon, Santino Marella, Hornswoggle, Brodus Clay, The Miz, AJ Lee, Kaitlyn, Sin Cara, Rey Mysterio, Bradley Cooper, Anna Paquin, Stephen Moyer, Michael J Fox, Donald Trump, Gordon Ramsay, Simon Cowell, Randy Jackson, Paula Abdul, Steven Tyler, Jennifer Lopez, Nicki Minaj, Keith Urban, Mariah Carey, Sofia Vergara, Eric Stonestreet, Katy Perry, Ricky Gervais, Joseph Gordon-Levitt, Larry David, The Cast from Jersey Shore, Will Ferrell, Weird Al Yankovic, Kellan Lutz, Jim Carrey, Daniel Radcliffe, Emma Stone, Leonardo DiCaprio, Tobey Maguire, Zack Ryder, The Black Eyed Peas, Chris Martin of Coldplay, Damon Albarn, Jamie Hewlett, Bruno Mars, Charlie Hunnam, LMFAO, Smash Mouth, Jason Derulo, Justin Timberlake, N Sync, Cee-Lo Green, Russell Brand, PSY (Extended version only), Ne-Yo (Extended version only), Pitbull (Extended version only), Avril Lavigne, Chad Kroeger, Cyndi Lauper, and Betty White. CAMEO ORDER: Adam Levine (Cameos in a flashback as IG-80 is acting as king to get the attention of the Internet World) Weird Al Yankovic (Plays Lionel Masters, The Record Manager for Nicki Minaj and later all artists) Chad Kroeger (Appears asking who put a memory disk containing the project MAKA GIRL OF STEEL in his bus, thus making Todd get in the mirror with Twilight, IG-88, Spike, and the others.) Santino Marella (Plays the Song Adder for the Film) Hornswoggle (Plays IG-80's Pet) Katy Perry and Avril Lavigne (Cameo as angry responders to IG-80's Pet.) Charlie Hunnam (Plays Flash Sentry's Parlophone Agent) Kellan Lutz (Plays Flash Sentry's Parlophone Agent) During the final battle of Sunset Shimmer and the Mane 6 with IG-88's Squad, IG-80, Todd Wyatt, Drake and Josh, Kenan and Kel, and Charlie Kelly will perform a series of dance numbers with the students after they have been hypnotized by Sunset Shimmer to distract Shimmer and the TGWTG Squad. The songs that will be included in the dance sequence, in which there will be about 15, are: Without Me, Eminem (Jimmy Fallon's version) Fell In Love With A Girl, The White Stripes (Jimmy Fallon's version) Complicated, Avril Lavigne (Jimmy Fallon's version) I'm A Believer, Smash Mouth (w/ Smash Mouth) Turn Me On, David Guetta ft. Nicki Minaj (w/ Nicki Minaj) Pound The Alarm, Nicki MInaj (w/ Nicki Minaj) What You Waiting For, Gwen Stefani Champagne Showers, LMFAO (w/ LMFAO) The Time (Dirty Bit), The Black Eyed Peas (w/ The Black Eyed Peas) Treasure, Bruno Mars (Romanza house remix) (w/ Bruno Mars) The Other Side, Jason Derulo (w/ Jason Derulo) Applause, Lady Gaga Bangarang, Skrillex SexyBack, Justin Timberlake ft. Timbaland (w/ Justin Timberlake) Bye Bye Bye, N Sync (w/ Justin Timberlake and N Sync) Can't Get You Outta My Head, Kylie Minogue Bright Lights Bigger City, Cee-Lo Green ft. Wiz Khalifa (w/ Cee-Lo Green) (FINALE) An Extended version of the dance sequence contains 15 more songs: Price Tag, Jessie J ft. BOB Bring Me To Life, Evanescence Blue (Da Ba Dee), Eiffel 65 Gangnam Style, PSY (w/ PSY) DARE, Gorillaz ft. Shaun Ryder Give Me Everything, Pitbull ft. Ne-Yo, Nayer, and Afrojack (w/ Pitbull and Ne-Yo) International Love, Pitbull ft. Chris Brown (w/ Pitbull) Part Of Me, Katy Perry Superstar, Lupe Fiasco ft. Matthew Santos Locked Out Of Heaven, Bruno Mars (w/ Bruno Mars) Princess Of China, Coldplay ft. Rihanna (w/ Chris Martin of Coldplay) Bad Romance, Lady Gaga It's My Life, Bon Jovi Hello, Martin Solveig ft. Dragonette Dog Days Are Over, Florence + The Machine